Battle Field In High Skool
by Silver Rose Fox
Summary: Zim is now in High Skool and is the hottest boy in skool. Everyone wants to be his girlfriend, even some of the boys! So what happens when the world's sexiest super model comes to his skool? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there , my beautiful people! I have been so out of it

that I don't who was who last. Blame my teachers.

Anyway this is a new story about Invader Zim, am hoping you like it. And that

it comes out as good as it was in my head.

Disclamier: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM! AND NEVER WILL!

SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FOR IT. (sniff, sniff )

However, I do own Foxxyana. And I don't own any of the music here.

This is a boy to boy (alien) story. If you don't like fics like that please

press the back arrow button and leave. If however you do like this type

of stuff, you may keep going. FOR ALL THIS HAS BEEN A WARNING!

Zim is now in High Skool and is the hottest boy in skool. Everyone wants

to be his girlfriend, even some of the boys! He is not exile from his home plant and

The Tallest want a piece of him. (As well get him in their beds) As he his the universe

best Irkan invader. However he stays on Earth for his on pleasure. So what will he

do when the world's sexiest super model comes to he skool? And when everyone

is after him?

Zim17

Dib16 going 17

Gaz16

Foxxyana15

Tell the tale unfold with blossom sweet.

He sign for the gizzillion time this morning. It didn't help that summer

was over and skool start this morning also. It also meant that all those

hormone driven humen-girls would try and grope him again this year.

As well some of the boys in the boy's locker room. That sure as hell

didn't make this morning any better. He was starting to consider not going

to skool today or ever for that matter. ' Maybe this year it will be different.'

Looking at the clock on the far side of his living room, he made up his mind.

"I'm going" standing up he went to the door. " Besides maybe something

new will happen."

Yelling his good-byes to Gir and telling him he was going to skool. He

made his way to the garage to pick out his ride. ' Motor cycle or car?'

(A/N: By the way he added a garage to his still green house.) Looking between

the two, he went for one of his bikes. One of his favorites. He had a red licorice

color Harley Davinson, Honda VTX 1300 S. (A/N: He has good taste.)

With the Irkan logo on it in black, on both the front sides. Starting his bike,

he rode to skool and to where destiny would unfold.

I know this is very short but it the best I could in a short amout of time.

And before I forget let me describe Zim.

Zim: Is now the amazing height of 6"7, passing the The Tallest by two inches.

He has short spiky black midnight hair with blarney stone color highlights.

(A/N: I didn't know that color existed until resently, when I went to Lowes.)

He still has his aptil mist eye contacts and is still green. (A/N: By the way,

I learn that Zim isn't green but is a quiet praire color. Who knew?)

His body is still skinny but with a light muscular shape. And has eight packs!

He also doesn't always need his pak but carry it around sometimes.

You can now see why Zim is the HOTTEST! Scream girls! Scream!

Anyway tell me what you think so far.

Review if you like.


	2. Candy shop

This chapter I'm going to call candy shop. Tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim and never will. I also don't own 50 cent's

Candy Shop.

This is a guy to guy fic. If you don't like that, kindly go back. You have been warned.

Sorry for any mispelling

'Nope.' with a slight shake of his head Zim thought. 'Still the same shit-hole from last year.'

So he had been in the school ground for less the 5 minutes and half of the school population has already offer to bear his

children. And Zita been the leader of the pack was right next to him, trying to be the most sexiest thing ever. And it will NEVER

and I do mean NEVER- EVER was it going to work. She look a leech trying to do nasty things or when you imagen your

Grandma trying to do a strip tease. YUK! 'Zita look worst then last year! Look at those hideous zits! Wait, are those even zits?'

"So...Zim-honey? How was your summer vacation?" Zita ask push cleavage upward to his face, through her already see-through

tank top. "Did you miss me? You did didn't you?"

Zim rolled his eyes at her. Of course any boy would have been please to see this kind of action from any girl, even him. However,

Zita was the skool slut. There hasn't been one boy (expect for him) or teacher or even girl, that she hasn't fuck with. This girl

probable gets more ass then a toilet seat. 'I wouldn't be suprise if that was true.' Signing he look at her and with the best fake smile

he could master and said...

"Yes Zita, I had a good vacation and you know how lovely it is to see you again." not really answering her question, not that she would

notice anyway. He turn toward the school and walk away.

There was a gasp from Zita before she erupted in to giggles. She grin as the other girls pouted and cry in jealousy for her

triumph.

"See! We're already going steady and he's going to ask me out." she giggle again from the colletive groans. "And it's only a matter

of time before I become Mrs...unhh, Mrs...Zim! Yes! Mrs. Zita Zim. That has a nice ring to it don't you agree?"

"No! I don't agree Mrs. Zit-face. I happen to know, that you and Zim aren't going steady or that he is even your boyfriend." a girl

said as the crowd broke apart to make room as she walked by.

Zita growled, clench her teeth together. 'That little bitch!'

Maya stop in front of her with a hand on her hip. She unlike Zita, was known as the Lady Marmalade. She was little taller then

Zita and reach Zim about mid-chest. She was a fine package that could catch anyone's eye. Had a plain belly with a piecing

and long black coal hair that reach her mid-back. She was tan and made her green-eyes stand out more. Her title was

given because of how she dresses and her ever so great mouth. (A/N: You know what I mean. Wink,wink)

"Stay out of this Maya! You're just jealous that you're not with Zim. Beside don't you have somewhere else to be? Like kissing the

teacher ass or crawling into a hole or something? Mmmmh?" Zita look at up and down with distaste.

"I don't know, don't have you have someone to fuck with. Like the skool jockey or the janitor again?" Maya smirked at her

remark.

"Ooooohs" and "Bitch fight" could be heard through out the on lookers around them. Some of the people around stop whatever

they were doing to see. Some of the boys were making bets to see who rips the others shirt off first. Unfortunetly a teacher saw

this and broke it up.

"Break it up! Break it up! It not even the first hour of the skool year and you two are at each others. Now get to class, the bell is

about to ring." he said.

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg

The bell rang and the on looker walked to the skool entrace. Maya and Zita shot each other one last hatefull glare before walking

their separate ways.

Page break here.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zim had just come out of the main office with his new schedule. 'New schedule my ass. I got Ms. Bitter again!'

Over the years, sinces his 4 grade class, Zim has had Ms. Bitter for almost his entire skool life. Even now in High Skool, she manage

to get him. And he was almost on his last year! (A/N: Zim has one more year to go before he graduate. That spooky)

Walking through the hallway, everyone step out of his way and only sign dreamly as he pass by. As he walk, he couldn't

help but notice the photos and posters on the locker door of people. There were most about "Him". One of the best

super model in the world. They know him as The Light. He was one of the most sexiest thing and everyone wanted to see him

in person. He couldn't really blame the humans for there wanting over The Light. He was pretty damn hot stuff. And he was an

alien! (A/N: By the way Zimmy has picture of The Light under his bed and in bathroom. Nasty, nasty, Zimmy)

Sliping into his homeroom, he waited for his classmates to arrive. He glance to the teacher's desk at the front of the room. 'Yup, Ms.

Bitter still here. Oh what a wonderful year this will be.'

Sometime later the class was full and no one dare to breath for fear of Ms. Bitter. (A/N: She still the same. There is something wrong

there about that.) Her eyes twich as she scand the room, finally she spoke.

"Welcome back to your misrable dooooom, children. For another year closer to your horrible doooom adult lives. Now turn to page

17 of your history dooom books, while I read it out loud." she narrowed her eyes, daring someone to disobey her.

No one dare to disobey her. Turning to the page assign, Mrs. Bitter read out load.

"1856 DOOM was there and here. (Points to map) And where Sip head is, DOOOM was there. And where Sor..."

Zim block her out, knowing the speech she was about to make. About doom, it's always about doom. 'I should have blowen up

this forsaken planet long ago.' Ms. Bitter drag on and on about doom and how it will destroy us all. What seem for hours but

were only 25 minutes (A/N: Zim has a two hour class with her.) did she stop because of a knock on the door.

'Whoever that is should get a medal for shuting her up for a moment.' Zim thought.' Or at least key to the city.'

"Come in!" Ms. Bitter holler.

The knob turn and in came the best thing Zim has ever seen. He wasn't the only one, the whole class gasp at the sight before them.

From head to toe, this creature seem to have it all. His lean body was a sight to behold. Tall, pale, and black hair stood 'The Light'.

"Hi my name is..." He was cut off by the shout as one of scream.

"OH. MY. GOD! IT THE LIGHT AND HIS WHOLE BODY PERFACTION!" the girl screamed again and fainted.

Other girls (and along with some boys) fainted too. Screams, giggling, and whispering could be heard around the class with the

few who were still conscious. Zim didn't play a part of it, he was way too busy staring at the boy in front of him. He had long midnight

black hair, that reach to his mid-tights. And pale creamy skin with honey gold eyes.(A/N: He still has glasses but smaller wire ones.)

And was tall, about 6"3. He was skinny and lean but with a slight muscular body. On his belly buttom was a belly piecing.

He wore tight blue jeans and beige llama color wife belly beater. And a pair a boots with five silver buckles. (A/N: I almost forgot,

he still have that scythe thing on his head but a little longer.)

"Well that my nickname but my really name is Dib. Dib Membrane and am a new student here." Dib said with a small smile.

"Well Dib or The Light whatever, take your doooooom seat next to Sip, SIP rise your hand!" Ms. Bitter barked.

Sip still staring at the beauty before him, weakly rised his hand. Dib move to the desk on Sip's left, carefull of the bodies on the

floor. Putting his bag on the ground,his took a text book for inside his desk.

"Excuse me? But what page are you on?" sweetly ask Dib

Sip was still staring at him with drool coming out of his mouth. Dib's voice broke him from his spellbound. (A/N: More like La,la,land.

You know what I mean.)

"It's...ummmmh...page 1..17." Sip said shuttering a little, he face's becoming flush.

"Thanks." Dib Replaid.

"Now children! We will continue this dooooom skool work as planed. And were that tree outside is was doom there before. And

were those birds are doooo..."

Dib turned her out as he look at the window next to him. It was a really beautiful day, perfect for the shoot they were going

to take outside in the playground this afternoon. He was so space out he didn't notice the april mist color eyes that study him.

Or the hungry smirk that play with the owner of said eyes.

'This will be a wonderfull year after all.' Zim thought as he driffed off to La,la,land.

In La,la,land...

The classroom was emtpy, only he sat on his desk in the lone room. Ms. Bitter was nowhere in sight. Suddently the shades

wen down and music starts to play.

Welcome to the Candy shop.

Yah,Huh,so seductive

I take you to the cady shop

I'll let you lick a lollypop

Go ahead girl, don't you stop.

The door opens and Dib comes in. Zim jaws hit the floor when he see what Dib is wearing. He has a above the belly red jacket and

a pair of red mini short. And a small golden rings chain on top of it. Red furry boots and a red cap with the NY symbol in white.

(A/N: If you need to see how it look like, go to 50 cent Candy shop music video. The girl with the short red jacket where I base Dib's

cloths on.) He walk to Ms.Bitter's desk and throw everything on the floor. He then jump on the desk, giving Zim a great veiw of his

ass.

Keep going til'l you hit the spot, woooo

I take you to the candy shop

(Yah) get a taste of what I got (Huh)

I'll have you spend all you got

(Come on) keep going til'l you hit the spot, woooo

Gently, Dib sway his hip from side to side. Turning around he faces Zim, as he started dancing to the music on the desk.

(A/N: He's dancing like the girl in the red jacket.) He twisted, bend, did so much sexy movement it was unbelieve. Zim felt his pants get

tighter as he watch Dib dance. Only one thought ran through his mind. 'Damn this human was well fed .' Dib turn around and brought himself

down, his ass almost touching the desk.

You can have it your way

How do you what it?

Your gonna back that thing up

or should I push up on it?

Temperature riseing, o.k let's go to the

next level. Dance floor jam pack

How does the tea-kettle

I break it down for you now baby it's simple

If you be (Gap) and I be (gap)

In the hotle or in the back of a rental

In the beach, on the park, is whatever you whental

Dib got down from the desk to the floor and went to Zim. Putting one of his fingers in his mouth, he stuck on it. Pulling it in and

out of his mouth. Zim wiggle in his sit, trying and praying to the Tallest that he wouldn't lose control. Dib's was making it very hard on doing

that. And that wasn't the only thing he was making hard, his pants felt like the would brust any moment now.

'I must keep control. I must keep control. Oh for the dear Tallest I must keep fucking Control!' Zim kept chanting in his head and he

wasn't sure if could keep it up for long.

Got the magic stick, am the love doctor

When you finish treating your behind

Sprang I got you, when you show me you

can work it, no problem get on top

And get your bounce around like a low rider

I'm a season vet when it comes (Gap)

After you work up a sweat, you can play with it

Am trying to explain baby the best way I can

I melt in your (gap) not in your hands

I take you to the Candy Shop

I'll let you lick a lollypop

go ahead girl, do you stop

Keep going til'l you hit the spot, woooo

(A/N: Am going to have to cut it short the song short here. I'm playing it by ear and am not good with slang.

Besides Invader Zim is about to start.)

While dancing, Dib came up to Zim and sat on lap. Back to chest, hip to pelvise, and so on. Dib open his legs and put both

of his arms around the back of Zim's neck. Slowly, he lower one to open his jacket. Taking it off, he turn and lower himself to the floor.

He put both of his hands on Zim's Tights and spread his legs open. Looking at the tent on Zim's pants, he lower his head and nuzzled

it. Looking back up to Zim, he smirk and unbutton his pants. Lowering his head, he went closer to his prize and gently blew warm

air on it. Almost in his mouth...

"Now Children, turn to page 629 on your lab books." the sound of Ms.Bitter voice woke him up from the best dream of his life!

Silently he growled at her. 'Why did she have to open that human-hole of her's?' Looking around he saw the cause of his desire

looking through his book. 'I must try and make amends with him. And maybe alittle more later.' Right now he has a problem to

take care of. He rised his hand.

"Ms.Bitter, can I go to the bathroom?"

End chapter here, whatever.

This one is a little longer and I hope you like it.

The song by 50 cent, was hearing and trying to write what I could make out.

Anyway am tire and have a dance coming up, so it's going to take time of me to write.

Anyway lots of love.

Silver Rose Fox.

The Soulmate Calculator

You Can Calculate The Exact Name

Of Your Soulmate, Try It Now!

to Top


	3. PARTNERS!

Hello Everyone! It me again, Sliver Rose Fox. Am sorry I have been ignoring this story. However

some people had to be delt with. And it has been the most shit up and shit down week for me.

I now have the time zone of Europe! From the best city of the world (New York) to the has to

be the most god forsaken coldest place, Russia, Moscow. Believe me when I say it's cold, really cold.

I think a froze my ass off because I can't feel it anymore. Hopefully my friends will freeze their dicks off or

ass's, which ever comes first. That way we leave early but somehow I doubt it, Some of them are from

Russia and alot others can handle this climate. Ra help me! Anyway I got this cool but weird ass book the other

day here. It's called Slang and Euphemism, it's a dictionary of oaths,curses,insults,ethnic slurs,sexual slang,

metaphor,drug talk,college lingo and related matters. I never knew they had a dictionary for that. Did anyone

else know? I learn many good things,like...

Eer-quay...What in Ra name is eer-quay? Well it's...pertaining to a homosexual male and sometime

female. Pig latin for Queer. Use in the U.S and 1900's. Did anyone else know that? I didn't know the word

existed!

AHHHHHHH,well I'm getting off topic. I was meaning to ask if someone could help me out. I really (badly) need a

beta reader. I wish I could do it myself but can't. First am always running around,second I never have enough time

and third I'm too Lazy. I would ask my friends but if they find out am writing stories about boys making out, they will

most likely kill my computer. And I would like to mention their gays and bis, all 53 of them. And I get my ideas

from them! My poor virgin eyes. (hahahahahahahahahahaha) Really, my poor virgin eyes. So if anyone could

help me out it would be great.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM AND NEVER WILL. HOWEVER IF I DO SAY A CHARATER

BELONGS TO ME,THEN YOU KNOW. AlSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USE IN THIS STORY.

Now on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door to the bathroom, Zim stepped out. Wipping his hands/claws on his pants, he walk back to

his first period class. 'Damn, I thought I wasn't going to make it!" Signing and recomposing himself, he turn the

knob and enter his classroom. Not even a second later after entering the classroom, when concern and out-

right annoying fan-girls coo over Zim.

"Zim! Are you alright? Do you need me to give you mouth to mouth?" a girl with yellow pigtail asked.

But before Zim could answer, another girl answer for him.

"No he doesn't! He wouldn't be able to stand if he did. And beside, if anyone is going to give Zimmy mouth to

mouth is going to be me!" pushing pigtail girl out of the way, the other girl grab Zim's hands. Bring both their

hands together, she look stright into his eyes. "Zim. Would you like if I take you to the nurse or do you

want me to check you out?"

As soon as those last eight words came out of her mouth, girls from all over the classroom came and

attack her. The poor girl didn't last long fighting them as they drag her to the ground. She scream from the

brutal force. An anime cloud cover over the girls kicking, punching and biting. Hands, feets, along with some

clothes flew. Cat-whistle and shouting could be heard from the male population in the class. (Minus Zim and

Dib.) Zim, who was left standing there blinked and shot a glare at the cloud of body parts, before crossing

his arms and walking toward his desk at the back of the class. Sitting down, he felt eyes on him. Feeling as

to where the gaze came from, he stare eye to eye with Dib. For a few seconds the world stopped moving,

they could not break away from each other penetrating grasp. April-mist and honey-gold met, as

destiny laugh and spawn her game.

Then time restarted, Dib blushed and looked away. Hoping that, that green boy didn't see him blush.

Hoping wasn't going to help him ever much in this game. Zim saw it and had a small dark green blush

himself. Regaining himself, he smile at how cute Dib look with that red-hot color he had on his face.

'Why is he coloring? Does he find a liking to the almighty Zim? Mmmmhhmm... maybe I should look

up into this matter more.'

"CHILDREN! GET BACK TO YOUR DOOM SEATS!" Ms.Bitter loomed over the girls fighting.

Immediately, the cloud of body parts diminish and was replace with a bunch of girls on top of each

other. Ms.Bitter leered at them, then sharply pointed to the rows of seats. The girls look at each other,

then to Ms.Bitter. As best as they could, they smiled Sweetly at her and stood. Quickly they sprint to

their seats, picking clothes and body parts along the way. Ms.Bitter snap her teeth at them and

vanish, re-emerging behind her desk.

"Now, you pitiful doom children. The school board has announce a horrible new doom project. Every

student is to do one for every class. You are going to be partner up with another doom one. Which I

will be picking!" a groan was passed around the classroom. "For this doom class project, you will

be doing organs of the human body, either male or female. Out of this you must do two, one for your

partner and one for you. Both have to complete a 7 page report describing them. This will count as

the first two doooom major grade of the marking period. Now shut your pie-hole, while I pick your

partners!"

The class look around, waiting for their fates. The girls looking at either side of the classroom,

praying they will be the lucky ones to end up with either Zim "God of all Hotness" or "The erotic

light" Dib. Zim's right eye twitch in anger at the thought of beening partner with a rabid fan-girl.

Dib, on the other hand, sign and shudder at the same thought.

"Kitty and Big Willy!" a screak could be heard coming from Kitty as Big Willy grab her by the hair

and drag her out of the room. It didn't stop until the janitor closet door open and slam close.

The entire room went wordless, each student giving a quick look around the room. Dib, had lost

what little color he had. Eying behind him to the back of room, he notice a massive chunk of darkness

covering about have the room. (A/N: Zim is in the far right corner of the room before the shadows. He

is too brave.) Glowing eyes and dragger teeth was what look back from it. Turning around,Did faces

the front of the room. Praying to whatever powerfull force would listen, that he didn't end up with

someone like Big Willy.

"Seam and Lil'l Sissy!"

A 'mother-fucker' was head as a huge girl came out of the shadows. She had a pink dress with yellow

flowers, and was carrying a headless doll. Going up to Seam, she smile and jerk him by the coller of

his shirt. He scream and beg as she took him out of the room. Zim, now a shade of yellow-lime,looked

behind to the void of darkness. Some how he thought Ms.Bitter had come from there. Drawing his eyes

to Ms. Bitter, he was almost sure of it. She smile, showing of her white gleaming teeth. This couldn't

be good if she was smiling.

"John and Herold!"

Another was drag out of the room. This continue for a good part of the class, each time more gruesome

then the last. Until finally four student remain. Zim, Dib, Yang, and the kid in the shadow. The three left

in the light look at each other and then at the shadow kid, then again at each other. All of them praying

that it wasn't going to be them who Ms.Bitter choose to be with shadow kid.

'Let that +bastrich+human pick someone else! Don't let it be me!' Zim thought as he finger a energy blade,

hidden inside one of his combat boots.

'Oh please don't let me be the one with the shitty end of the stick!' Dib thought in panic.

"Pain you will be with..."

'Dear Tallest! Don't let it be me!'

'Nonononononon! Pick someone else!'

"I think..."

'GOD NO!'

"You..."

'For all that is great in Zenx 3! Let it be some pitiful human!'

"Will..."

'She looking at me! Nooooooo! Look somewhere else!'

The sound of a chair being drag across the floor stop the thought of our paladins. Footsteps bang, making

the entire room quiver with each step. Slowly the shadow took form of the creature that lay within it's

confine obscurity. Dib rise seeing the green kid slowly doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

Looking back to the shadows, he saw what look to be a deform boy. Pain, stood on his full height,

his head almost touching the ceiling. Rows of fat, hunging of him. His small green shirt, tangle between

his fatty chest and shoulders, rip to pieces, barely covering him. (A/N: It only covering to his mid-chest.

The rest are rows upon rows of fat.) Two stump under him in torn shorts. As he got closer, the smell of

rotten flesh filled the air. Dib had to hold his nose in order not to faint, however he got dizzy and lost his

footing. Zim invader instict kicked in, less then a second later his energy dagger, pointed between him

and Pain. Not taking his eyes of Pain, he walk backward to the front of the class. He could see Yang

doing the same.

'Dib! Where's Dib?' Zim look at the spot where Dib once stood. Then nothice some movement on the

floor. 'His alright, guess he just got dizzy from that revolting smell.'

'Dear lord, what die in here?' Dib trashing around on the ground. Putting his legs up and back

bent his arm. He push toward his arm, palms on the floor, he force upward and landed on his

feet. (Think Jackie Chan) Shacking his head, he back up toward the front of the room and bend

his knees,getting in to a fighting stance. 'If this nut case of a teacher pick this guy to be my

partner, then they have another thing coming!' He narrowed his eyes and waited for his chance to strike.

From the corner of his eye, Zim had seen all this. 'He can fight? Well this is a suprise..I wonder

what he can do.' Zim also got into a fighting stance.

(A/N: I would like to mention that even with Dib as a model, it's still best that he learn how to fight.

Remember, there lots of freaks out there, as well as perverts. Dib had a bad experience with them.)

"Pain you will be with...Yang." Ms.Bitter look at Yang. "Now go with your partner."

Yang, terrorize at beening partner with Pain, try to run out the door. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.

Pain got him by his right leg. Lifting him up by his leg, Pain laugh and went back toward the shadows.

(He couldn't fit through the door.) Bringing a kicking and screaming Yang with him.

Soon after that only silence filled the room. Zim and Dib were still in their stance, looking boggle.

Relaxing, they stood stright and look at each other, then behind them toward Ms.Bitter.

"Since you two are the only ones left, you will be partners." with that Ms.Bitter slither out of the room.

For a while neither said anything, then realizing they were both partner, then both sign in relief.

'Well at least a get partner up with the green kid.' Dib thought looking at Zim. 'He seem alright except

for the skin and the lack of appendages. Other then that he seem normal and cute. Did I just say cute?'

While Dib was thinking, Zim was busy checking him out. 'Tall, pale skin, mid-lean, and long midnight hair.

Not bad, not bad at all. He may be human,but he's a work of art. Even in Irkan standards.' It stay like that

for a few more minutes, before Dib tested the water.(A/N: My mom uses that term about 16 times a day.)

"Sooooooo...What you name?"

"My name is Zim, Light." Zim lean on Ms.Bitter's desk, carefully watching Dib.

"Please don't call me the 'Light', my name is Dib." Dib squirm under Zim hawk like gaze. Looking

anywhere but Zim, his eyes landed on the energy dagger in Zim's hand. "Is that an dagger? I never

seen one like this..."

Zim look at where the dagger was in his hand. "Yes it is and you will most likely never see one of it's

kind again." pressing a button, the sharp end of the dagger fadedaway, leaving only the handle.

"Solar?"

"What?"

"Is it solar powered? Or is it another type of energy it intakes?" Dib points to the handle.

Zim now had no clue as to how to answer the human. 'Most human don't even know about solar power is or

care for that matter. So how is it that this human even understand anything beside solar?' During his time

on Earth Zim had learn three main things about humans. 1: They don't care to understand how things work.

(Minus the people who do care.) 2: Pretty meat-sack don't even understand or care.(The popular don't give

a crap about it. They would be caught dead before putting a foot in a library.) 3: As long as very thing works

and there are other people to do it, they could care less. 'Human really are stupid in almost everyway you

look at it. But let see how much this Dib knows.'

"What do you know about solar power?" Zim folded his arms and tilted his head to the side, looking at

Dib.

Dib just look back and smirk. 'I guess he think am not all that smart...I always do like a challenge.'

" Photovoltaic system, convert sunlight directly into electrical energy, or solar energy. The

first photovoltaic system was developed in 1954 for use on satellites. This operation, environmentally

beneficial, does not wear out. Photovoltaic systems are modular." Dib smirk widen and put his hands

on his hip. "Anything else?"

"I'm impress, not many know about the other name of solar power." Zim match Dib smirk back.

"Can I see it?"

"See what?" Zim knew what Dib was asking, but he felt like playing with him.

"The energy dagger.." Dib got a funny gleam in his eyes.

Without answering, Zim gave Dib the handle of the dagger. "The big purple button you push down, while you

do that you have to push the upper small black. This will cause the blade to upsurge. Then you just have

to push the black button down to return it back to a handle."

Dib nodded and took the handle from Zim. It was light, almost the weight of a feather. Thin black line

embelish the red surface. At the very tip was a black rubie and a short red braid. Doing as Zim told

him, Dib brought out the blade. 'It beautiful..' A tall thin blade of black energy sought out. Looking

up and down the blade, Dib tilted it to the right. With a his free right hand, gently he touch the blade.

Bad mistake... No sooner had he touch it when it cut into his fingers. Dib felt a harsh wave

of pain on his hand as he drop the dagger. With a heavy "clunk" it landed.

Zim seeing what happen and cursing himself for not warning Dib, rushing to him and taking his hand.

Grabbing Dib's wrist, and ignoring the yelp he examine the hand. It was leaking blood and

was clutch tightly.

"Dib I need you to open your hand or else I can't see if it serious." Squinting his eyes Dib as best as

he could without waking the pain, opened his hand.

Carefully, Zim check for any serious damage. Signing in relief when he found none, Zim took a

cleansing cloth from his pocket. Clean over the wound and putting presure on it so it stop the bleeding.

All the while, Dib watch. His cheeks lighting to a nice cherry pink and eyes slightly glaze. Finshing

cleaning Dib's hand, Zim took another cleansing cloth and tied it around his hand. 'He has soft hands,

like the skin of a new born smeet. And rightly firm...' Looking at his work, Zim smile and look to Dib.

"Are you ok?" Zim asked

Dib's face had chance from cherry pink to an all out red. 'Why is my face all hot? And why do I feel

like my heart is about to explode? Am I sick? And Zim! Why did his smile make my heart run?'

Dib could only stare back at Zim, his words stuck in his throat with no way out. Not able to look into

those light violet eyes, he turn his gaze to the black broad. Desperately trying to hide his colored

face.

Blinking his eyes, Zim caught a glimpse of colored flash. 'He's changing colors again.'

Moving Slightly, Zim gently cup Dib' face and turn it back to him. Eyes widen Dib stared

back to Zim. For a while it stayed like that, neither breaking eye contact. Finally, Dib

could stand no more and look at the floor. Inches away from their feet lay the dagger.

"S...Shouldn't you get that?" Dib ask, still looking at the dagger.

Zim, still staring at Dib, turned his gaze as to where the dagger lay. Letting go of Dib's face,

he kneel down and took the handel of the dagger. Swithing it back off. He stood up and back

away from Dib a couple of steps.

"Look, I should have warn you about touching the blade, this is all my fault."

"NO! No it's mine, I should have never done something like that." Dib lowerd his

in shame and embarrassed.

Not knowing what to say to Dib, he looked around the classroom before taking a deep

breathe.

"How about if we make it up to each other by going out to lunch? It is a half a day and

it's nice out."

(A/N: In my school, in the begining of the year we have half a days!)

Dib's head snap up to look at Zim and he nodded.

"I guess I could but could you wait after, I have a shoot to do after skool in the skool

yard?" Zim nodded.

" Of course and beside skool is almost over, I'll see you at the skool yard by the

front." with that Zim put his dagger away, grab his bag and left the room.

(A/N: I just found something nice for you guys to look at! Go to this website to

see Zim, Did, and Gir funny short flicks. If you need help any help getting there

please e-mail me to give you directions.)

http/ his breath, that he didn't even know he was holding in, Dib back up to one of the

desk and lean there. 'Why am I blushing? It doesn't make any sence! What's going on! And why

am I disappointed that Zim didn't kiss me?' Shaking his head, he stood straight and grab his bag.

His face was still pink as he made his way out of the room. For the rest of the day, the two didn't meet

until their last class, gym.

"Well class, since this is your first day back to skool, it will only be road call!" the gym teacher, Mr.

Swithblade yeld.

He was a grunt little man with a fat neck and stood at 5'8. His head was bold and had what look to

be tiny red and white hair. He was tan after so many year of outside sports making his black eyes seem

smaller then they really are. And one of the things that made this teacher weird and scare the shit out

of the students, was he passion for guns and pointy things. He alwas carrying them around with him. Always.

He was also the biggest dickhead and molester in the entire skool.

"Now, Zim!"

Zim who was near was standing on the bleachers, made his way to the gym teacher. Looking down at

Mr.Swithblade, he crossed his arms and nodded toward him. Mr. Swithblade nodded back and slowly

look him up and down.

"Very nice Zim,you will do nicely." he look at his clipbroad and called the next name.

"Dib!" no one moved, so Mr.Swithblade tryed again.

"Dib! Front and center now!" Still no one moved.

"It 's seem Dib decided to play hooky, well w..."

He didn't get to finish as the sound of the gym door beening open rang trought the gym.

Everyone turn to see the poor fool who dare enter late into Mr.Swithblade class.

"Am soory am late, I have a note from the pincipal." Dib walk throught the crowed as they parted for

him. He stop when he was next to Zim. He held up the note to Mr.Swithblade, who barely took it.

He was too busy goggling Dib with his eyes.

"I...I know you! You where on the cover of 'International Barbie.' That issue was one of the hottest I

ever seen! The way you spread your legs and bend over the table and...and it was marvelous! A..And

your little sailor suit was...s..."

"Excuse me sir! But could you not talk about that here. It's very annoying when people do that."

Swithblade clear his throat and look down at the clipbroad, moving to the next student.

"So...Little sailor suit?" blunted out Zim. (We all love it when he's blunt!)

"...Yup..."

"Anything you want to say?"

"Teacher annoy the fuck out of me when they do that."

Zim nodded.

2 mintune later...

"Still annoyed?"

"Yes..."

7 mintune later...

"You really didn't like the sailor issue did you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Beside the fact you're having a hissy fit and stabbing your backpack with a pencil. Nothing."

"..."

10 mintune later...

"Am not having a hissy fit."

"You know it's ok if you answer back 5 seconds later a maxium of 8 but 10 mintune later..."

"Well better answer late then never."

"But 10 mintunes?"

"Be happy ok, I normally never talk to people."

"Why me then?"

"You have something different about you, like you aren't from around here."

"Then where do I seem From?"

"For some reason not of this earth."

Zim eyes widen when Dib said this. 'Did he figure out am not human? But how, no one ever did

before.'

"After all you have a from the future dagger and have green skin with no nose or ears."

"I have a condition, I was born like this..." Zim click his tongue as he look down at Dib. After all it wasn't

an all out lie, he was born/clone like this.

Dib realizing that Zim was trying not to get angry (or so he thought.) he regreted what he had said.

"Nonononononon...I didn't mean it like that! It just there something about you I can't place my finger

on."

"And me having a skin condition gives you the right for you to treat me differently from everyone else?"

"No...Bu"

"Then why not ignore Zim like you do with everyone else?"

"Uh...I didn't...mean...to."

"Are you sure 'Light' ?" Zim didn't want Dib to ignore him, but he didn't want the risk of

Dib finding out he wasn't human. 'After all, this human hasn't gave me reason to think he is

stupid.'

"Look am sorry. Your right that doesn't give me a right to act differently toward you and am

really sorry if I hurt you in anyway.'

"I forgive you Light." Zim bend his head toward Dib's and smirk. He suddently got an idea.

"If you go out with me on saturday." this was a good to get near the human. 'Maybe with this, it

could lead toward more then just beening friends.'

'Did he just ask me out? I'm so jumpy inside! I should no, I don't even know this guy for a day.

But he seem alright and it's my fault for the skin thing. And I would like to get to know him better.'

"Don't you think you're going a little to fast Romeo?"

"I am not this Romeo and no I don't think so. And you don't think it's too fast, since you didn't say

no." Zim was cornering him.

(A/N: Everyone listen! If a guy or girl has brains (more then so..) don't let yourself get corner!

This happen to my friend Carmen and I ended up drag along. Those were the most god awful

5 hour so far in my life.)

"I barely know you!"fight back!

"We're going to get lunch today for the dagger incident, we are going to work on our project together.

And you have an entire week to get to know me. What better way then this?" Got you!

Dib stayed quite for a moment, thinking over what Zim had just said. 'I guess it could hurt to try.'

"Ok but we have to do what I want or no date." just because he was going to go out with Zim, didn't mean

he was going to let him take over. 'I had too many guy and girls do that to me'

Signing, Zim knew he better take it. "Ok what you want but I get to choose where I take you out in the

night."

'It's a whole day date?' "Ok, it's only fair." they shook hand on it.

Both turn, when Mr.Swithblade came up to them. "Dib I have you on Monday, Wednesday and

Friday. The rest of the week your personal trainer will be here with you. Just come here at the time you

have gym to meet up with them. Also they will be grading you and those grade will come to me. Then it

will be added toward my grade for you. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Dib smiled at him as he turned around and left.

"Be warn, he is the biggest dickhead in skool. And molester, so you should be carefull with

him around."

"I'll keep that in mind." looking at his wrist watch he notice in a few mintune skool would be over.

"It almost time for the shoot, if you like you can come with me."

"I plan to, it's not everyday I get to see a famous world model in action." Zim walk toward to doors,

mentioning Dib to fellow.

Just as they reach the doors, the bell rang signally the first of 180 days was over. The walk through

the hallway without much trouble. Teens scatter to either side of the hallway to give way to god of the

skool and the exotic angle. As they past people would stare, their eyes roaming, hands slightly twitch

wishing they could also roam. However that will never be. As they were nearing the hallway which lead to

skool yard, they stop by Zim's locker first then Dib's.

Outside...

They were on the steps, heading toward the shoot. Dib was laughing at something Zim had said when a

guy who look around 27, walk up to them. He was near Zim's height and had brown hair with red highlights.

And had a bit of a plum stomach. He wear a green tee-shirt with ripped blue slacks.

"Hey Did." the guy greeted

"What up King? What for the shoot today?"

"Well that's why I came, you see CC is in the hospital." King face gloom whan he said hospital.

"CC? Again? What happen?" worry was evident on Dib's face.

"He went over the top again and started cursing at the staff. He then fainted and was rush to

the hospital. No biggy." he sign " So the shoot was postpone."

"That ok, I'll we just have to wait until he's up and at it again." Dib shook and click his tongue.

King nodded with him in agreement, looking past Dib he notice for the first time Zim.

"Well hellooooooooo...What his name?" King look him up and down, from head to toe.

'Is everyone suddently gay?' Dib thought 'Because everyone keeps giving Zim or me that look!'

"His name is Zim and no King."

"Ahhhhhhhh you're no fun." Giving Zim one last look, he turn to leave. "Bye-bye my cute and farewell

Zim, I hope I do get to see you again." with that he walk away.

To say Zim was creep out is an understatement. Dib look at Zim face and couldn't help but grin

at him.

"Well he like you."

"I can see that."

"He nice isn't he?"

"Too nice and he gave me the creepes."

"Mmmmmmmmhhhhhh."

"..."

"..."

"...(Twitch)..."

"Zim?"

"..."

"Zim."

"..."

"ZIM!"

"WHAT?"

"Aren't we going to get lunch?"

"Ooh yeah! Come on let take my bike."

Going around to the front of the skool Dib fell in love.

"Oooooooooo I wish brought my baby along! You have a good taste."

"Baby?" Zim rised an invisible eyebrow. Then he got the meaning of what Dib just said. "Thanks, you

ride?"

"Yup! I have one too but is a different model." Dib was bend down,looking through the bike.

Zim shrugged and gave Dib an extra halmet. Starting it with a roar, he jump on and so did Dib.

Pulling out of the skool parking, He hit the road and race toward a little coffee shop on the edge

of town. All the while Dib held tightly to Zim and laugh as they raced off.

Sometime later that day...(Night time.)

Zim had just got to his base. The lunch date had been GREAT! Dib and Zim had an excellent time in the

coffee shop. They had talk about almost everything they knew and he learn a few things about

Dib. Dib was 16 and would be turning 17 in two months. He had a little sister who was one of

the best video gamer in the world, her name was Gaz. The next was his father, Professor

Membrane, world renowned scientist. This is where Dib get his smarts from. For the entire

day, they talk about what music and other teen stuff. Zim was suprise that both had alot in

common. For example Dib love outer space and would one day like to travel around the

stars.

"He is full of suprises, I wonder what else he can do." looking around he notice a note and some

mail on the coffee table. (A/N: Remember I change the setting some what.) Picking the note it

said...

Dear Masta,

I want to ptazy wiz th girlllllllllllssssssss.

Bak u som piz!

Love Gir!

So Gir was at a rave and he had the house to himself. Zim put the note back

on the coffee table and sought through the mail. 'Junk, junk, more junk, win

one million dollers, junk, jun...ooooooo what this the new issue of

'International Barbie!' And look Dib on the cover.'

"Damn! Mr.Switchblade was right, this issue the hottest yet..."

Dib was in a small sailor suit. The shirt, hat, and short were white with blue strips

around them. The shorts was very short and flowy like skirt. He had a red sailor bow

that was undone and hanging around his neck. Dib was half turn, his backside facing

toward whoever was looking at the cover. He was on a boat, near a silver railing. One

leg bend and over the railing. Leaving Dib sitting on the railing with both leg on each side.

His right arm (A/N: His right side is inside the boat and the left out.) was on his hip. His left

on his forehead giving a salute. And his long hair was tied in a loose messy braid. His scythe

was covering his left side of his face. The hat on top of his head and an ocean background.

Zim toss the rest of the junk mail on the coffee table and stroll to the couch. He sat down, back

between the arm of the and the frame, facing the door.(A/N: The couch is still in the same place as

the show.) Then engross himself into the magazine.

2 hours later...

There was a knock on the door. Zim still in the same position we left him at with the

magazine. (He was reading about beauty lessons from men) When he finally look

up to the door. The knob was getting a little annoying now. Looking at the clock

on the upper wall of the tv, he saw it was 11:32 in pink glowing lights.

"Who in Irk would at this time?" growling he got up and put the magazine back on the coffee

table. He stamp to the door and yank it open.

"This better be good if you're here at time of night!" he snaped at the person outside.

"Am sorry if I bother you at near 12 in the morning, Zim. But I couldn't wait any longer!"

the shadow figure step into the little light offer by the inside of the house. Dib with tiny

crystal tears step up to Zim.

Immediately Zim regretted what he just done. Not knowing what to say he step to the side

and allowed Dib into his Earth home. Closing the door he turn to Dib, he saw him standing

in the middle of the looking around. It was then that he notice Dib was wear a trench coat

too big for. His hair disarray and his face a light pink. 'He looks beautiful. I shouldn't have

yeld.'

"Zim, am sorry for coming at such time but I could no long wait! I can't get you out of my mind

and I know I have known you for only a day but I can't wait any longer." Dib walk to Zim and

grab his wrist, gently taking him to the couch before slaming he down on it. He sat on top of him

and saddle on his pelvis.

Zim, recover from the force of beening slam down on his couch,look up at Dib.

"I have a present for you Zim." Dib whisper,lowering himself barely touching Zim's

lips. "Only for you."

Hot sexy Punkie,Punkie...Gal me see say

That you want me, you want me...And it no

Matter wey you man a say, man a say

Cause you know say that we haffi link up

One day.

Dib slowly got up, never breaking eye contact with Zim. He made his way to the middle of the room.

Bringing his hands up, he unbutton the buttons on the trench coat. His other hand held the trench so

it wouldn't show anything. Turning around, he let the trench coat fall down his shoulders to the floor. Zim

mouth went dry. Standing in the middle of his living room was Dib in his sailor suit.

Cause me sit down and a watch you every day

And me know say that you want come my way

Hear say you boyfriend want treat you like

Stray...woman you know say that you

Shoulda deh with me...you know you man a play


	4. Silver's Note PLEASE READ!

Hi my dears! It's me the great Silver Rose Fox! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Ok that was very lame So anyway how have my fellow writers and readers doing?

Am sorry I haven't updated lately, but I been very, and I mean very busy this pass

couple of months. I would like to thank those who have been e-mailing me to update.

It was rather inquisitive on your part in a good way and am proud to that your requests

are going to be answer soon. The next chapter in Battle Field in High Skool will be

called Nasty, nasty little hands and you will see why I call it so. So please wait alittle

longer while I gather my bearing! I promise to update soon, so please wait for me.

Good-Bye for now, I LOVE YOU ALL! Silver Rose Fox.


End file.
